In the past, many different types of transducers were employed in various applications to establish an output voltage which was proportional to a sensed fluid pressure or a fluid pressure supplied to such transducers for effecting the operation thereof. One of the aforementioned applications was an automotive air conditioning system in which one of the past transducers was employed to control many of the functions of some of the components of such system. One of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of some of the aforementioned past transducers is believed to be that the size thereof was too large. For instance, due to the aforementioned large size of some of the past transducers, it is believed that it may have been necessary to mount such transducers in the plumbing of the automotive air conditioning system, and it is also believed that such plumbing mounting of such transducers may have resulted in increased labor and/or cost. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a transducer which may be coupled to a compressor or other component of an automotive air conditioning system or that may replace an existing device, such as a high pressure cut-out switch or the like for instance, currently mounted to such compressor with such transducer performing the functions of such existing device as well as other functions.